


Shinshi Otome.

by Xxmalvolio



Category: Mai-Otome, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Fight Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mai Otome but not really because ive changed a few things, Mild Blood, My first fight scene, NO DEATH, One Shot, Perhaps the vague start of a series, WangXian, Wangxian au, Wei Ying being a chaotic gay, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxmalvolio/pseuds/Xxmalvolio
Summary: Basically Wangxian are in a duel for number one in the coral class. They both dream of climbing the ranks to finally become a Meister Otome, thus a rivalry has come between the two. However, this ranking battle becomes a bit more intense than Wuxian couldve imagined.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 5





	Shinshi Otome.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU pulls heavy inspiration and elements from the Mai-Otome universe. I've simply created a wangxian couple within it. I strongly recommend watching the series if you enjoy this piece. Please do comment your thoughts, its very helpful for a new writer such as myself since I may write more in this AU than just this piece.

Thick circular concrete pillars rose from the ground. The columns differed in size and height, but all had flat tops easy enough to walk at least a pace or two on. About fifteen stood strong in the oval like structure. On opposite sides, two men posed on a pillar each, a long staff in hand. 

The air was heavy and humid that afternoon, but that wouldn't stop either them or the crowd from seeing this competition to the end. 

For one of the men, Lan Wangji, the din of the crowd was almost ignorable, his incredible focus on his current opponent tuning them out. Although it's not like he usually needed it, the chill from his mere focused presence could've put a hush over the population if they weren't so enamored by the ever so popular Wei Wuxian at the other end of the arena. 

Wei Wuxian’s striking staff was currently planted into the concrete of his pillar, one of his arms hugging it while he leaned against it as if it were one of his legs. His free arm waved and gestured at the audience openly, not a single tinge of worry on his expression as he smiled and laughed humbly at the thousands of people seated in the shaded enclosures around him. 

His features were pretty; long eyelashes, well endowed lips. His waist was slim, which was only accentuated by the tightness of the materialized robe around him. Most of the robe could be considered skin tight, black shorts clung to his toned thighs with a sleeveless red coral colored bodysuit sticking to his torso. Chunky metal attachments with glowing stripes of light in the centers hung secure around his hips and neck, usually remaining a dull black unless he engaged in flight. From the garment on his hips strung four white ribbon like tethers, that, when in battle, could stretch and wrap around objects; such as the pillars around him. From the mid upper arms down to his fingertips spanned gloves which in the wrist held a considerable amount of mass. The bracelet-likeness of it protruded out like wide disks, the same fashion appearing on the ankles of his boots. On both of their chests held the four pointed red star academy logo. Two white wings decorated under the star, finishing the image, fitting with the white accents on the uniform. 

Wangji wore an identical robe, both boys being Garderobe academy students, which was the only school in the world where you could be trained to be an Otome. Otome, in a simple sense, could be described as elite male supersoldier bodyguards used to protect and serve important political figures. An Otome was trained to serve any wish of their master, even if it meant fighting a war against friends for the sake of the nation's people. 

The battle these two were about to engage in was nothing that serious, but typically used as a ranking system to determine talent in the student classes. These battles were called Dance Battles, and these two young men were fighting for the title of number one in the coral class. 

Wangji had worked hard to get into his position, and not that Wuxian hadn't, it was just… He came in midterm that year suddenly. While his etiquette and history studies weren't perfect, his talent with his robe was borderline genius. Wangji found himself clenching the staff in his hands, annoyance slipping past his normally indifferent expression. He couldn't figure out whether he hated it or found it utterly amazing. 

That was why he declared Wei Wuxian his rival. 

From all around them, a waltz began to play. The two boys looked at each other in the eyes and the crowd came to a silence. That was the signal. The battle had begun. 

Wuxian hadn’t moved out of his relaxed position, but instead brought two fingers to his lips. Not paying much attention to it, Wangji began his first move of advancement. However, he did make sure to keep a steady eye on his opponent as he swung around the pillars. That would prove to be his weakness in this case. With incredible confidence, Wei Wuxian had blown Wangji a kiss. 

It was like an imaginary arrow had shot itself through the elder boy's heart. His muscles froze midair, his body slamming into one of the concrete pillars. Quickly, he slid down the side of the column, only stopping when the ribbons extended out from behind him to catch his fall. To say he was gravely pissed off at this would be an understatement.

An Otome’s face and physical well being was very important for their honor. When these boys got older, they would serve Masters and their life wouldn't be just theirs anymore. Meister Otome devote their lives to their master, creating a contract that not only allows the Otome to materialize their robe if commanded, but a contract that binds together their very life force. A cut on an Otome meant a cut on their master. The death of an Otome meant the death of their master. Ranking Dance Battles such as this one scored very heavily in this case. Even getting a few scratches and a bloodied nose meant their bar lowered by half. 

Looking up only infuriated Wangji more, the boy wiping some of the blood from his nose. Wuxian appeared strikingly amused, his posture bent over so he could peer off the pillar he stood on.

The strips of black in the elder boys robe began to glow in patterns of yellow as his expression harshened. Immediately, Wuxian's eyes widened and he took a hurried step back. He had only just saved himself from the lunging flight Wangji had taken. Now, he had less than a split second to react. While Wuxian threw himself off the edge of the pillar, Wangji’s staff extended from the bottom and cracked a threateningly large indent into where he once stood. 

As Otome they could easily survive an attack as hard hitting as Wangji was making if they were careful, but that didn't stop the anxiety induced gulp from Wuxian.

Fleeing back and forth across the arena, Wuxian couldn't bring himself to do anything else but run away until the two inevitably happened to strike staves. He thought he knew an Otome couldn't get physically exhausted while in their robe, but as sweat dripped down his face he felt weak against the constant barrage Wangji was hitting him with.

The two only needed to fight each other until their designated health bars had lowered, but against an opponent as strong as Lan Wangji, Wuxian was being challenged and he desperately didn't want to lose. This was his dream, but all he could think of was how terrified he was.

A dance battle in the arena was entirely different than when he was in classes. Wangji attacked almost maliciously.

The two hit staves again and it was if the impact had sparked a pocket of absolute silence. Time around Wuxian decelerated into a complete stand still and he got a chance to look at the utter betrayal on Wangji’s face. It spoke volumes to the younger boy, but he couldn't understand it before he forcibly flew backwards to impact one of the arena walls. The collision birthed a dense puff of dust and bludgeoned rock that skyrocketed to extravagant heights. 

Gasps filled the stands. That was clearly not the strength of a normal human, but one of a more specialized attack from an Otome. The lights on Wangji’s robe maintained a blue color, steam puffing out of them from the aftermath. His eyes were hard to read, but the heat of the summer afternoon suddenly felt intensely chilly. Something about him caused goosebumps. 

As the dust settled, the stretched out body against the wall crumbled to the ground. Above the two Otome, the health bar for Wei Wuxian lowered dangerously. Wangji didn't spare it a glance, he knew the other could get back up if he really wanted to, but with how he was fighting, perhaps he deserved to stay down. 

He thought he knew Wuxian better than this. The two strived to become Pearl Otome, and even more, they strived to become Meister Otome, to serve a master. That was the true form of an Otome. The ultimate goal of gaining honor and purpose. Oh, it angered Wangji even further to see their Dance Battle turn out like this, but it also hurt. He couldn't bear to look at his opponent anymore. His rival had bitterly disappointed him. 

From atop the pillars, Wuxian heard the voice of the elder boy, “You want to be an Otome don't you?!” 

The sentence jabbed at him, his chest compressing even further in pain. He was being called out. It dawned on him how cowardly he was being during a fight that means more between the two of them than could be explained in words. 

“Don’t get in my way any longer if you're scared of a fight against someone strong.”

Everything hurt in his body. Wuxian was pretty sure a few things were broken. He had managed to get a small block in before his body became a living ragdoll, but it clearly wasn't enough to spare parts of him. A cut had opened on his scalp somewhere. He knew because he could feel the blood trickle down his face as he slowly inched himself back into a standing position. He peered up at his bar, it was deep into the red, but not out. 

If he hadn't blocked, he'd have been ranked below his rival without so much as a proper fight. He finally understood that Wangji didn't want that. Even with his face touched with blood and pain, Wuxian smiled, “How could I be scared of a fuddy duddy like you.”

Wangji jumped down, lights on his ankle disks twisting with yellow flashes just before he hit the ground, dust below him blowing away as he made a very smooth landing. He pointed his staff at Wuxian with a very cold expression. He didn't need to say anything more. This was the Otome he wanted to rival with. 

The crowd was on the edges of their seats, wondering how Wei Wuxian had even managed to stay eligible in this competition. It was the first time in years someone had stood back up with such confidence despite their bar in the red. 

Wuxian held his weapon in front of his chest with both hands, wincing as his right hand clenched around the shaft. He was ready. 

In seconds, the butt of Wangji's staff had already extended towards him. Had he not tilted his head an inch more to the right, his ear would have easily been severed clean off. His muscles burned and pinched, but Wuxian immediately began a sprint beside the edge of the arena wall. More dust broke into the air behind him, impact after impact of Wangji’s staff cracking apart pieces of the concrete just behind Wuxian's step. 

With the next extension, there was a halt in advancement, Wangji losing Wuxian from his sights in the thick dust. The elder boy narrowed his eyes, pulling back on his staff only to see none other than Wuxian attached to it and coming directly at him. His eyes widened. Their foreheads collided, Wangji taking a few pained steps backwards as the ribbons on his robe indented the ground to keep him up right.

Wuxian fell to the ground again, his staff shattering into thin air with the rest of the metal attachments on his body. His hair fanned against the concrete, some sticking to his forehead from the sweat and blood. He panted, staring at the sky with the biggest grin. 

The Dance Battle was over. Lan Wangji had won. The crowd didn't know whether to cheer or to watch even further, but eventually shouts and applause filled the stadium. The elder of the two boys touched the spot of blood on his forehead. It wasn't his own, but the sheer surprise of what just happened was finally settling in. Looking down at Wuxian he was met with a pair of eyes that looked like they had been set ablaze by the sun, yet felt as gentle as a feather.

“You have such a hard head, Lan Zhan.” 

Wangji didn't realize he was responding before he did, “Mines still ringing.” 

Wuxian rubbed his own forehead, “Let it be a reminder. Next time, I won't lose.” 

Wangji smiled softly, looking up to the sky at the holographic announcement. Lan Wangji, #1 Coral. He’d have to train hard. The next fight was at the end of the year, the battles that determined which of the corals would become pearls. This year two slots were open. Wei Wuxian better graduate with him.


End file.
